


Breathless

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Translate, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, Mystrade fluff, You do not have permission to post to another site, breathless for all the right reasons, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Greg gets breathless for all the right reasons.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short one, a little contemplation. I've reached the 15th. Half way.

There are any number of ways to describe being out of breath; **breathless** , puffing, blowing, wheezing, winded. There are also a number of reasons why that could happen; exercise, jogging, running for a bus, walking the dog. Illness or injury could account for it too. 

In Greg Lestrade’s book, there was no better reason for being breathless than being engaged in mind-blowing sex. Being engaged in mind-blowing sex with Mycroft Holmes was the absolute best reason to be breathless. It exhausted him in all the best ways, leaving him with a pleasant ache in his muscles, and a softness in his heart. 

It also left him with a fondness for this impossible ridiculous man with his impossible ridiculous brother, his bespoke suits, his ever-present umbrella, his posh cars and his intimidating grey gaze. Gregory Lestrade had fallen and fallen hard for the man in his arms and in his bed. It left him **breathless** with anticipation for their encounters and for everything the future could hold. 


End file.
